This application comprises continuing studies and an expansion of activities on a central theme of research which has been ongoing since 1962 by the Principal Investigator and his colleagues previously located and funded at Baylor College of Medicine and Methodist Hospital. In 1972, a Department of Cell Biophysics was established by the Board of Trustees at Baylor College of Medicine chaired by the Principal Investigator for the purpose of coordinating research activities in the area of cardiovascular disease and fundamental aspects of the cardiac cell.